A World Without Danger
by Karana Auditore
Summary: Thriteen years later, and the former Lyoko warriors have grown up, thinking that XANA was dead. But what happens when he revives himself, and five students of theirs find out about it? T for now. THE FIRST FEW CHAPS ARE CRAP BUT THEY GET BETTER! [UNDER REWRITING; sorry!]
1. The prologue

Warning: Before you read this, please be reminded that this is the author's first time writing a story. Reading this might cause seizures, fever, sore throat, anger, vomiting, and the like, including death. If any of these symptoms appear, please contact your family doctor as the story might not be suitable for you

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko, neither do I own the OCs except for Charicia. They belong to their owners(lolz)

There was a group of five, who were like any of your average children. Problem is, they aren't a group of five ordinary children anymore. They were warriors. Warriors who fought a deadly multi-agent system named XANA who had revived himself thrirteen years after the past warriors thought he was dead.

Yeah, I know what you guys are thinking. "Oh noes, we're screwed! We're all gonna die!" Well, think again. Those five, the genius, the fierce, the joker, the kind and the loud, are a close pack and tend to stay together in times of need. Like the past Lyoko warriors.

With the help of the past, the present must fight the multi-agent system to save the world and their people.

But will they survive the attempts by XANA to destroy them and take over the world, once and for all?

This story includes:

Gage Crane, 13

Darrin Mccoy, 15

Kimiko Takahashi, 15

Thea Cassendra Scott, 13

Lee Hua Song Charicia, 15

And the past Lyoko warriors:

Aelita Schaeffer, 28

Jeremie Belpois, 28

Odd Dellia Robia, 28

Ulrich Stern, 28

Yumi Ishiyama, 29

Plus:

William Dunbar, 29

Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas, 28

Samantha "Sam" Knight, 28

**(A.N. Yeah, I know this sucks, but it's my first time doing a prologue. And the story will probably suck too. And all flames will be used to bake black forest cake!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here except for Charicia. They belong to their respective owners and whatsoever. Okay? And please read the warning in the last chapter if you haven't yet.**

**So anyway, on to the very first chapter of the story, A World without Danger! (Plays some grand music)**

* * *

><p>Many years after the horrible multi-agent system had been thought to be dead and defeated, the former Lyoko warriors had grown up and are now teachers at their old school called Kadic. Aelita teaches Science, Jeremie teaches Math and English, Odd in Italian, Yumi in History, and Ulrich in gym. Sissi is now the principal and William a substitute teacher. Sam is also a substitute. They all have grown up, forgetting about XANA, Lyoko and all the rest. But on one fateful day, XANA proves he is not as dead as they thought. The new warriors will have to be recruited, but the ones that the Lyoko warriors might trust with do not seem to be fit for the job...<p>

* * *

><p>"Kimiko! If you don't want Mr. Della Robia to damn you for three hours of detention, you better finish that daydreaming of yours right now!" Charicia shouted to her friend.<p>

"Coming!" The Japanese girl shouted back at Charicia. She nudged Darrin, who was telling the others, Gage and Thea, a story. All of them picked up their trays, threw the leftovers into the bin, and walked out of the cafeteria to their respective classes.

* * *

><p>"And so, this was how Singapore was taken over by the Japanese. Yvette, would you mind paying attention to the lesson?" Yumi, now Miss Ishiyama, said.<p>

Yvette is the (guess what?) principals daughter. Like her mother, she's snobbish and rude. But since she's not important, let's skip this part.

"Yvette!" Miss Ishiyama walked up to her and snatched the phone away.

Yvette looked up, shocked.

"Yvette, since you still think that this text is more important than the lesson, it's only fair that the rest of us should hear it. By Alice, don't you think that your lessons are more important than texting me? I agree with Alice here. Yvette," Miss Ishiyama turned to the girl beside her. "You can have this phone back next week. But after I receive a journal on 'Why I should not text during lessons'. Clear?"

Yvette nodded her head, and just then the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an old, abandoned factory, on a computer screen appeared a logo that looked suspiciously like a target.<p>

XANA.

A whirring sound was heard, and an electric ball came out from one of Kadic's outlets in the dorm building.

* * *

><p>"What about the dance tonight? Don't you have to come with a partner?" Thea asked.<p>

"Who said that we need a partner?" Darrin said.

"But we still have to dress up, I'm not going. Partner or no partner." Charicia said.

"Sorry Cha, it's compulsory." Gage said, looking at the poster.

**A.N. Okay, I know this chapter's VERY short, I'm going to make a longer one next time. Like for a thousand words. I will try to post a new chapter next week, so see you then, this is Karana Auditore, over and out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright! I'm back! After money-counting!**

**Just over $200 though...**

Meanwhile, in an old, abandoned factory, on a computer screen appeared a logo that looked suspiciously like a target.

XANA.

A whirring sound was heard, and an electric ball came out from one of Kadic's outlets in the dorm building.

"Darrin deeeaar, why not take the prettiest girl in school to the dance?"

"Ugh, Yvette, the all-annoying freak who wears about an inch of makeup." Charicia groaned, while the rest of her group laughed, except for a annoyed-looking Darrin.

"First, Yvette, I am NOT your Darrin dear. Second, no, I am not bringing the ugliest girl in school to the dance." "Humph! You will regret this, Darrin McCoy!" Yvette turned and stomped away. "Boy am I glad of that." Kimiko whispered to Thea, making her laugh and say, "You're just jealous." "I am NOT!" came the frustrated reply. "Suit yourself!" Thea laughed uncontrollably while a frustrated Kimiko blushed and stared at her black Converse shoes. "Oh well, see you guys, I got to go for my Pencak Silat training. Thea, are you coming or not?" "Who do you think I am?" Thea shouted at Charicia. "See you at the party, Crane! Callista, no, I am not dating him!" Thea waved at Gage and frowned at her younger sister before following Charicia's disappearing figure.

Charicia quickly ducked to avoid Thea's flying kick, only to get punched in the stomach as she straightened herself. Thea followed it up with a few more punches and a sloppy roundhouse kick, which Charicia missed. Charicia dropped to the ground and tripped up a unsuspected Thea, which made her land on the ground, and making Charicia win for that matter. "Where did you learn all this?" panted Thea as she started gulping water from her water bottle. "I learnt it from Mr. Stern in Gym. Say, did you know that Mr Belpois and Miss Stones have been dating since they were 16?" **( I made it up =D)** "Yeah Cha, I'm no lagger, anyway, did you know that Mr Della Ro- what is that electric ball thing?" Thea pointed behind Charicia.

CHARICIA'S POV

Thea pointed right behind me. I turned around and got a shock. There was an electric ball, heading straight for us!

**Sorry guys, but I really had to upload sometime. This thing has been sitting around in the computer's memory for quite a while now. And since this chapter's very short, I promise you that you will have a longer one to read next time. Meanwhile, please bear with me.**

**Too**

**Much**

**Studying kills your brain.**

**K. Auditore, over and out!**

**(To whoever owns Thea, can you private message me info about Callista? Need it)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright! Sorry for the wait, but as I said, I'm going mad with work. And study. So bear with me!**

**Although more and faster reviews MIGHT solve the problem...**

3rd person:

"Duck!" Charicia shouted as bolts of electricity hit the ground, a fairly large one nearly striking Thea's left shoulder. "Let's get out of here before that thing kills us, and we hit the ground, okay?" Charicia looked at Thea. "Alright!" Thea agreed.

The two quickly ran out of the gym and slammed the door shut, attracting the attention of the others (who were nearby) and causing them to wonder what the heck made Charicia and Thea run out of the gym like some madman was chasing them with a sledgehammer. "What the heck?" Darrin asked the two girls. "Electric ball... gym... electrocute...me and Thea." Charicia panted one hand on her knee and the other hand pointing at the door of the gym. ""You must be hallucinating." Gage shook his head at Charicia, although she was older than him by two years (or one). Suddenly, the gym door flew off its hinges and lodged itself in the trunk of a nearby tree, revealing an electric monster, just as Charicia said.

"Okay, so maybe you aren't hallucinating after all." Gage said, then took off and ran back to the main school building. The others ran after him.

Charicia stopped at a manhole in a clearing. Then she took off the lid and tossed it at a tree.

"Charicia? You mad?" Kimiko said. "We can't stop!"

"If we get in the sewers, maybe we can stop." Charicia replied, then climbed down the ladder leading to the sewers. Thea just got in. There was no other choice anyway. The electric monster would catch them if they tried to run now.

Kimiko looked at the two boys, then climbed down, and the two boys then followed.

_In the sewers..._

"Why the heck are there scooters and skateboards here?" Thea picked up one scooter and threw it at Darrin, which looked like it was aimed at the wall instead, as it missed Darrin completely.

"Whoa, Thea. Don't throw these things around. Kimiko, get the scooter." Darrim said.

Kimiko sighed, picked up the scooter and hopped on. Charicia got the hint and hopped onto a skateboard. "Let's go!" Kimiko and Charicia started skating (or racing) to the end of the tunnel. "Seriously?" Gage asked the other two, who weren't listening to him as they got a vehincle each. Darrin threw the scooter into Gage's hands and ran after the other vehincle.

_In Kadic, where chaos is about to begin_

"Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbee-" The activated tower alarm was shut down by Mr Belpois, or Jeremie Belpois as known when he was a Lyoko warrior.

"Why did the alarm go off?" Aelita asked Jeremie, who was already running some tests.

"I don't know, must have been a glitch or something. Lyoko's shut down already. I'll fix it." Some clicks and clacks came from the keyboard. Suddenly Aelita's phone rang.

"Aelita! What the heck is going on? There's a freaking electric monster terrorizing the crap out of the students!" Yumi's voice shouted in Aelita's ear. And as the phone was (accidentally) on speaker, Jeremie heard it, too.

"What?" Both Jeremie and Aelita said in unison.

"And apparently, it's heading towards the dormitory building. The teacher's section. I think that's where you and Jeremie are, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So move it!"

_Bridge outside the factory_

"Where are we?" Thea looked around her, taking in her surroundings.

"We're outside this abandoned factory, by the looks of it," Gage commented. "I regret not bringing my laptop along."

"Alright. Enough Q&A, more running. Not taking the chance that the electric monster is coming after us." Darrin ran to the factroy, only to realize that the staitcase had fallen down.

Charicia just grabbed a rope and slid down, landing beside an elevator. The others followed.

"Big red buttons!"

"Thea..."

"Can I press it?"

"Thea, can you just shut up?"

"Sorry, but no."

Kimiko did a facepalm, and Thea pressed the button.

Some clanking sounds were heard, the shutters then revealed something like a yellow room.

"Amazing that the elevator still works." Gage commented.

"While it might just break down anytime now." Charicia went inside. "What, too chicken?" she taunted.

The others went in. Thea (not surpirisingly) pressed the down button.

The shutter then opened a few seconds later, showing them a room, lit with green lights, a yellow chair, and a computer which appeared to be attached to the ceiling.

"Interesting. Gage, you wanted your laptop, now you have a computer." Darrin pushed Gage to the chair. Gage switched it on.

_"Diary of Jeremie Belpois. Eighth grade, October Ninth." _Mr Belpois's voice came out and a window popped up, showing them a younger version of their Science teacher.

"What in the world?" Charicia said. "Jeremie is Mr Belpois's first name, and that looks like his younger self."

"Uh huh. I'm fast fowarding this." Gage said.

"Wait! There's a icon that says 'activities'. Play that one." Thea pointed to said icon.

_"What is this, a video game?" _

_"Who are you? Where am I?"_

The voices of Mr Belpois and Miss Stones came out, and the security camera showed the interaction between the two.

"This is just weird." Kimiko shook her head.

"I know."

_"XANA? Who's that?"_

_"Impact!"  
><em>

_"Welcome to Earth."_

_"The world is in danger!"_

_"The Schypozoa has gotten Aelita!"_

_"Come here, fish face."_

_"Hii ya!"_

Out came the voices of their teachers, the recordings of Lyoko and the factory, the fights, the actions, the humor, the loss, and happiness.

"What's this?" Gage opened another diary.

_"Me and Aelita will hold the keys to Lyoko, and we will be on our own." _A man said, donned in a white lab coat, and dark glasses.

"Aelita? Isn't that Miss Stones?" Thea asked.

"Means that Miss Aelita Stones will be Miss Aelita Hopper, or Miss Aelita Scheaffer, if your guess is correct, Thea." Charicia said.

"Well, I'm going to need a guinea pig to send into Lyoko," Gage mumbled. "I want to see if this Lyoko thing is not just a show."

"Gage, just how can it be a show? It has our teachers in it, and none of them have an acting job! Not even last time!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Fine, I give up. Just go down one level and fill up the scanners down there. Remember to tell me if you're in the scanner of not." Gage threw his hands in the air.

_Kadic Academy._

Jeremie and Aelita ran out of the building to see chaos. An electric monster, similar to what Jeremie had seen at his first Lyoko fight, was attacking the students. Only this time, it was more... chaotic. Instead of just harming Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich (who were trying to distract it), the electric monster was also knocking the students out. Students, screaming and running for their lives, were either sprinting into the main building or had passed out. Most of them had burns where the monster had shot them. Suddenly, the monster spilt into two. One continued firing lightning bolts at the students while the other went to the forest. Ulrich quickly followed the one that had went off.

_Scanner room'_

"Alright. Who's in the scanners?" Gage's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Me, Darrin, and Kimiko. Thea's going last." Charicia responded.

"Wait, I thought Thea wanted to be first?" Gage asked, confused.

"We drew straws. Literally. I had some in my pocket. Thea got a straw as short as a-" Kimiko was cut off by Gage saying that he got it.

"Alright. Let's hope this works. Thea, make sure nothing goes wrong." Gage said.

"Yes sir!" Thea did a fake salute.

"Transfer Charicia! Transfer Darrin! Transfer Kimiko!"

"Scanner Charicia! Scanner Darrin! Scanner Kimiko!"

"Virtuallisation!"

**A.N: I'm done! This is probably my longest chapter yet!**

**I did most of this during Good Friday, then after that the computer crashed and refused to switch on again until today.  
><strong>

**So, yeah! New chapter up! That's what you wanted, right?  
><strong>

**Sneak peak into next chapter:**

**- Some problems, and the return to the past.**

**- More lessons, but more interesting.**

**- Charicia's name, is NOT Charicia.**

**- Jeremie, who has been dating Aelita, makes a move.**

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 4: A new beginning

**Brain: Well here we are again!  
><strong>

**Me: Shut. Up.  
><strong>

**Brain: It's always such a- *I quickly play Awake and Alive on Youtube at loudest volume possible without disturbing the neighbours, causing brain to shut up*  
><strong>

**Me: Good riddance.  
><strong>

**Anyway, since I finally got to have the computer to myself (damn brother) I decided to celebrate! With a chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. Except for Car- Charicia. Because (due to my luck) the plot might just belong to someone else and I didn't know it.  
><strong>

**Sneak peak into this chapter:**

**- Some problems, and the return to the past.**

**- More lessons, but more interesting.**

**- Charicia's name, is NOT Charicia.**

**I shall not do the make a move part. Way too early into the story. Now that I think of it, the action was also way too early in the story. Which means this story sucks :| No wonder why I have so little reviews.  
><strong>

_Factory__

"Okay, Kimiko and Darrin are there." Gage reported.

"Huh? Hey, why am I still here? Did this thing go wrong or what?" Charicia sat down in the scanner.

"Uh... Charicia, we have a problem." Gage looked at the screen and typed in some commands. "Wait a sec while I contact Darrin and Kimiko."

"Don't bother, we heard ya." Darrin laughed.

"So what went wrong?" Charicia asked.

"It looks like your DNA corresponds to another one stored here. But it's not yours. This one belongs to a person named Caroline."

"So why can't you send me with her damn DNA?"

"Because if I mix this up, you will either be four years old or just your body will be sent, and your soul stays here."

"Crap."

"You got that right. Thea, into the scanner. Charicia, _don't shout! _I'm going deaf here!"

"To think you said..."

"Ugh, fine. Get ready. I'm sending you in as Caroline. (_A.N pun unintended)_

"Transfer Thea! Transfer Caroline!"

"Scanner Thea! Scanner Caroline!"

"Virtuallization!"

_Lyoko-Forest Sector_

"Ouch!"

"Hah! I landed on my feet!"

"Gage, they're in. And Charicia is normal somehow. Hey! What is with this costume anyway?" Kimiko looked down. She was wearing a black corset top with dark pink lace, black skirt, black fishnet leggings, black fingerless gloves, black boots. Basically almost all black. She waved her hand left and two throwing stars appeared in it.

Unlike Kimiko, Charicia was in a white ninja outfit with it's hood down. Silver leaf patterns decorated the bodysuit and a tanto was attached to her silver belt. A smoke bomb was disguised as part of the belt.

Thea had a knee-length, shimmering white chiton which had a golden belt wrapped around her waist and a dagger stuck in it. She also wore laced-up golden sandals on her feet. Her hair was long and loose, with a golden laurel wreath on top.

Kimiko was looking up and down at Darrin, who was just wearing a simple black bodysuit underneath a similar-coloured trenchcoat.. She was surprised that his was the simplest. Then again, he was never so detailed, even in speech.

"Where are you guys?" Gage's voice came from the sky (in Lyoko, the people always looked up at the sky when Jeremy spoke, duh).

"Some place that just looks like a forest," Charicia shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, that forest has some creatures, as far as I can see on the screen here," Gage commented.

"And they are certainly _not _friendly!" Kimiko jumped up to avoid a laser, then turned around to see two crab-like things. She threw a star at the logo on one of their shells. The monster exploded, only to reveal one more.

"And I think we better get lost, like tight nownow!" Charicia started running away, with the others following her lead. But after a while, hornet-like things came after them. Add that with the crab monsters and try to imagine what they were going through (except Gage).

Darrin took out two pistols from nowhere and started shooting down the hornets. Charicia threw her tanto at the crab-like monster, cutting both of it's front legs and disabling the crab monster from shooting at them. The tanto went back to Charicia and Kimiko destroyed the monster. Thea jumped up another crab monster and stabbed it in the logo, then jumped off to avoid the explosion.

"It looks like you guys will be out of that world, Lyoko, if you lose too many life points. And Darrin, you just lost ten," Gage said as Darrin was shot once by a hornet.

"Thanks for the all-too late reminder." Darrin grumbled as he took out the hornets.

"I'm trying to be quick here!" Gage retorted. "And, oh yeah, Charicia?"

"Yeah?"

"Looks like you can deactivate something called a tower. There's a red one at 8 o'clock, activated by this program called XANA who might just be reponsible for the electric monster."

"So now we're in a sci-fi movie. Hooray."

"Just shut up and get there already. And bring Thea with you."

_Kadic Academy__

_"We're living in such a modern dream, we need this goal, or so it seems, to find anothe-" _A pink-haired woman quickly anwered her handphone.

"Hey, Yumi!"

"Lita, no time for chit-chat, but can you look outside and tell me if you've turned on the supercomputer or something? There's this electric monster-I'm sure Jeremie will recognise it-that XANA used to attack me and Ulrich when we first discovered Lyoko."

"Huh?"

"Just get outside and bring Jeremie with you, he's probably in the same room as you are." Yumi put down the phone and quickly ran to get the students into the school building.

Aelita motioned for Jeremie to follow her. Both of them ran outside and met chaos.

Students screaming, running into the school to save their lives. Bolts of electricity flying everywhere, electricuting some students and making them unconsious. Yumi getting the students inside, Odd carrying unconsious students, Ulrich and William trying to get the electric monster away from the school.

"What in the world is going on?" Ulrich shouted at Jeremie and Aelita. Jeremie quickly took out his laptop(for this story, Jeremie still has the black laptop) and checked Lyoko, not expecting to fine it online, and got a surprise when it did and when the scan showed an activated tower.

"Looks like XANA has revived himself!" Jeremie shouted back, keeping his laptop.

"What?"

"Yeah! Ulrich, William, stay here and get the students into the building! Yumi, Aelita, Odd, get to the factory!"

_Lyoko__

Thea and Charicia quickly broke off from the group and starting running towards the tower, killing some skull-like things(can't describe krankies D:) along the way while Kimiko and Darrin polished off the party that XANA had sent them.

Gage, meanwhile, had detected something on the bridge. He quickly checked the cameras, to see his Italian, Music, Histoy and Math teachers there.

"Guys, some news. Miss Stones, Miss Ishiyama, Mr Belpois and Mr Della Robia on on the bridge," Gage reported.

"What the heck are they doing on the bridge?" Darrin shouted.

"Geeze, don't deafen me. I don't know either."

At the tower, Charicia was wondering where was the entrance. Thea was searching for it. Suddenly, visions of going through the tower's walls got into Charicia's mind. SHe quickly ran in onto a platform with the monsters' logo on it.

First ring lit up. Second. Then a circle. An unseen force enveloped Charicia in a white glow and brought her up to a smaller platform. Charicia got to the center. A blue screen popped up. Charicia looked around, then placed her hand on the screen.

**_Caroline_**

**_Code:  
><em>**

**_Lyoko_  
><em>**

Data went down. The tower turned white. The electric monster dissapeared.

Then. a white light enveloped the world as the cargo lift's doors closed.

**Finally! Over a thousand words!**

**Now's 12:18 am, and I need to sleep. Night, people!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Who knows about Lyoko?

**Hello and welcome to chapter 5 of A World Without Danger. Seeing as I don't own anything around here, not Code Lyoko, not the characters(except for Charicia/Caroline), and certainly not the plot seeing as my luck worsens every day, there's no need for a disclaimer(actually that was the disclaimer).**

**So, yeah! Chapter 5 of this kind-of-horrible story! Yay! (slow-clap processor from GlaDOs gives me three [slow] claps)(And GlaDOs doesn't belong to me either)  
><strong>

"What the heck? Why are we back in the gym?"

"I think that white light took us back in time, Thea."

"Huh? But that's like, impossible!"

"Before we went in, we thought virtual worlds and systems with crazy minds and super sci-fi computers did not exist."

"Alright, Charicia. Just shut up before I get you down."

"Unlikely."

Thea and Charicia bowed to each other, then started circling around in a circle, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Charcia made it.

Thea ducked to avoid Charicia's kick, then dropped to the ground and unsuccessfully tried to sweep Charicia's feet, in which Charicia had flipped backwards already.

"Hey! Charicia! Thea! Meet us outside for a sec?" Kimiko said as she looked in through the door.

"Okay!" Charicia and Thea ran outside, nearly knocking Kimiko over.

* * *

><p>"No, seriously guys. WHat the heck are you talking about?" Gage was confused. Very.<p>

First Darrin had come up asking about some white light. Then, after he asked whether there was something wrong with Darrin, Kimiko had shaken him and told him not to act smart(not like he needed acting). Now Charicia and Thea were telling him the same thing. Finally, Charicia told the others to "Keep quiet for a sec" and filled him in on what was going on.

"But why don't I remember anything?"

"Probably 'cause you didn't go into Lyoko, duh," Thea said.

"Alright. Let's go and get me virtuallized then," Gage said as he got off the bench.

* * *

><p><em>Kadic Academy, Aelita's dorm room_<em>

"What in the world? How did a return to the past activate?" Aelita asked Jeremie, who was busily typing some stuff on his laptop like he used to when they were still fighting XANA.

"I don't know! Unless..."

"No, Einstein. Impossible! No one except ourselves know about Lyoko!" Odd broke in. He, Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on Aelita's (pink) bed.

"There could be a small chance of that happening though, there's another child genius like Jeremie running 'round here," Ulrich said. "And a good lot like a younger Jeremie, espeacially in Gym class."

"Speaking of Gym class... Ulrich, don't you need to give that Pencak Silat class to Thea and Charicia?" Yumi questioned.

"Oh, shit! Forgot about it! See you guys later," Ulrich ran out of the room.

"Now, who could possibly find Lyoko?" Jeremie wondered.

Yumi sighed. "What were we saying about Gage Crane earlier on?"

"But, why?"

"Safety? Or maybe just exploring, like you did."

"Darn it!"

"What's more, Einstein, Crane has a gang of his own."

"Huh? Who?"

"Gage Crane, Darrin Mccoy, Kimiko Takahashi, Thea Cassendra Scott, and Lee Hua Song Charicia," Aelita interrupted. "I always see them together."

"Should we question them? Now?"

"Odd!"

"Fine, maybe after your usual oh-so-long investigation."

**Another short chapter, dammit! I really need to work on that. Before one of you guys kill me. Seriously. Like Cyanide 6. I think she will.**

**Thanls to you guys who bothered to review this *coughcough*-STUPID-*cough* fanfiction! Luv you guys!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Randomness, cookies and XANA

**OMMEGOSHTHANKSTOALLMYREVIWER S-**

**And I finally got the caps lock to normal. It was stuck when I pressed it and for all my accounts, it said that the password was wrong. At least I know the reason why now.  
><strong>

**NOT!  
><strong>

**Anyway, to celebrate my success at my guitar performance yesterday(with an awesome singer, and a good lot of other people besides), I'll just update. This story. To please Cyanide 6. And Okami-G, who told me to update. So I did.  
><strong>

**Happy? :)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of it's characters. Neither do I own Artemis Fowl or anything related to that(or him). I also do not own Gage, Thea, Kimiko, Darrin or any other OCs.  
><strong>

**However, I do own Charicia and the plot :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Factory_<em>

"I am not, repeat _not_, going to Lyoko again!" Gage coughed and stepped out of the scanner with messed-up hair.

"So how did he look like?" Charicia asked, at the same time grabbing Thea's wrist to stop her from messing up Gage's hair even more.

"Some grey robe with iron shoulder piece thing on both his shoulders."

"Really? That's weird!"

"And I do not need your sarcasm, Char."

"So why is the shoulder piece on the shoulders, Mccoy?"

"Fine. Anyway, he also has armor on his chest and forearms. Oh! And leather boots and gloves."

Thea broke in, "So if he looks cool, why start laughing at him when he came out of the scannner?"

"Let's just say that he phased through a log and he freaked out."

"SHUT IT!" Gage snapped at a laughing Kimiko and a rofling(not a word) Charicia who suddenly had a picture of Gage stuck in the middle of a log and trying to get out while screaming (sorry Okami-G, I just had to do that)

"Geeze, no need to deafen us, Einstein." Charicia stopped rofling(still not a word) and retorted back.

"Einstein?" The others, including Gage, asked in unison.

"He _is _a genius, though not a child prodigy," Charicia explained.

"Unlike Artemis Fowl," Thea commented.

"Junior or Senior?"

"Junior, duh, then what, Darr?"

"And I told you not to call me that!"

"Too bad, so sad!" Thea stuck out her tongue at Darrin and suddenly was being chased by the said boy all around the room.

Charicia, Gage and Kimiko groaned. This would go on for quite a while.

* * *

><p><em>Kadic_<em>

Mr Belpois, also known as Jeremie, groaned as he flopped down on his dorm bed. Thoughts were running through his mind.

Was XANA alive? How did people find out about the factory? Had the system he created many years ago failed? Had it even worked? How was the supercomputer on in the first place? He remembered turning it off himeself. Finally, and most importantly, who had found out about the supercomputer?

Yes, he knew that his friends suspected Gage and his gang, but it could very well be some other people. Like Josh and Theodore. Emelia(no spelling error there) and Tiara. Alexandra and Miranda could have been there to get a scoop. They certainly did look very bored. And they _were_ mumbling something about nothing for the Kadic News.

Yet his brain was shouting at him that it had something to do with the particular group of five. For some reason that was the only choice of people that had popped up.

Jeremie got up and went to his laptop.

_ Hope I still remember those codes_, he thought. He needed to see whether XANA was active.

* * *

><p><em>In Lyoko, or the supercomputer_<em>

The multi-agent system, also known as XANA, groaned. For no reason whatsoever, he had got up a human form for himself.

Yes, XANA had revived. There was a little part of him that had remained after the system that his creator and some boy created had done its work. After that, it was simply just a few years of recreating himself, and this time his creator wasn't around to stop him. And he had planned on wrecking havoc on Waldo's daughter and her group.

So imagine the sense of annoyance he got when another group of kids came along. He vowed that once he had gotten them out of the way, he could focus on ruling the world.

Or maybe he would make his army right now. The earlier, the better. But he had to create the army somewhere uninhabited and with a supercomputer that was undetectable.

Impossible maybe, but he would try. Anything to get rid of the people who had messed up his plans.

Meanwhile, a few monsters came out on patrol, ready to devirtuallize anything or anyone that got in their way.

* * *

><p><em>Factory_<em>

Gage went over to the chair, sat down, and started typing stuff.

"What are you doing?" Thea stopped running and looked at the screen.

"Basically, trying to find out why were our teachers here," Gage replied. "I still can't figure out why they would come here when they were our age."

A few windows on the screen closed, then one window opened up in the centre of the screen.

"Diary of Jeremie Belpois. Eighth grade, October ninth," the supposedly younger version Mr Belpois said. Then he continued.

After the everything had been watched (it took a whole hour), everyone who had seen the video that day looked at each other, then back at the screen, then at each other again.

"Well, anyone up for cookies? I have some," Charicia broke the silence and held up a packet of cookies.

"Random..." Darrin looked at Charicia strangely, as if Charicia had suggested that everyone go on the Cylon ride in Universal Studios Singapore.

Then Thea started chasing Charicia, forcing Charicia to run as well, for fear of being tackled and having the packet of cookies stolen.

"Here we go again," Kimiko commented while shaking her head, and went back to seeing what was Gage doing. (It was a bunch of scientific nonsense, in case you want to know.)

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I really need to make my chapters longer. And better. But as I want to get this story updated, and I'm going to see a performance held at my church, I'm leaving this chapter as it is. And updating the story with it.<br>**  
><strong>Thanks to all my reviewers! :)<br>**

**This is Karana Auditore, over and out!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Teacher alert!

**A.N: No reviews? Never mind. I think it has something to do with short chapters. And really long updating time. I'm sorry. Too much Tumblr and work and exams can very well lengthen the time taken to update.**

**To the story!  
><em>Disclaimer: Karana Auditore does not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. She also does not own the OCs in this story, other than Charicia. She also doesn't own her username! "Karana" comes from one of Scott O'Dell's books and "Auditore" comes from EA's 'Assassin's Creed'.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Jeremie's dorm room, Kadic Academy<em>

Jeremie Belpois sat down in front of his laptop, which was sitting on the desk in the dorm room. He powered up the laptop and started typing in some codes and stuff that Odd probably couldn't even understand.

"Beep beep beep beep beep-" Jeremie groaned. No sooner had he even known that XANA was active, a tower had been activated. The blonde stopped the beeps, took out his phone and started dialing Aelita's number.

"Aelita? Yeah, XANA's active. And it just so happens that a tower has been activated as well."

* * *

><p><em>Computer room, the Factory<br>_

At the same time, the superscan in the factory had also picked up the activated tower. Gage ran over to the computer and after looking at the program, shut it off.

"Guys, XANA has activated a tower in the desert."

The boy hoped that he wouldn't regret getting involved in Lyoko and its functions. Many things could very well go wrong, as his teacher's diary had stated.

* * *

><p><em>Lyoko_<em>

"Virtualization!"

Thea, the last to arrive, landed on her feet and started to look around at her surroundings.

Yellow sand stretched out for miles in every direction, except for straight ahead of her. Rock pillars obstructed some parts of the narrow opening.

"I suppose that's where we need to go. Straight ahead, right?" Thea asked.

"Yup. The tower is on the other side. I'll be working on Charicia's DNA sequence, try to seperate it from this Caroline," Gage replied, typing in a few commands to bring up some programs.

Darrin, Kimiko, Charica and Thea started running to the canyon.

"Gage! We'll take forever if we go on foot! Who knows how long, or big, this canyon is! Don't you have some vehincles or something?" Kimiko shouted at Gage as she ran in front of Darrin, taking the lead.

"Hold on. I think there's a few. There!" Gage typed in some commands, then pressed the 'enter' button.

Three vehincles appeared in front of the group of four. A motorcycle with just one wheel, a skateboard with no wheels and that was floating, and some sort of grey-and-blue vehincle that was also floating.

Darrin immediately took the motorcycle.

Charicia grumbled as she took the board.

Thea and Kimiko took the grey-and-blue vehincle, both of them smiling. Kimiko took the handle.

"I'm sure these vehincles have names, right? We can't exactly call them 'the vehincles'," Darrin said as the four started going through the canyon (it was more of racing).

"Wait a sec!" Gage looked over at a window that just popped up.

"Guys, our teachers are coming. Miss Stones and Miss ishiyama. Mr Stern, Mr Della Robia and Mr Belpois."

"WHAT?!" The four people on Lyoko shouted. Gage flinched, then continued,

"I have no reason why they are coming here. And a heatwave has been announced. That is what XANA is doing."

"XANA's trying to burn the world?"

"That, Thea, is technically impossible. Besides, it's raining heavily in Singapore."

* * *

><p><em>On the bridge_<em>

Aelita and Yumi took the lead. Yumi was regretting wearing black, for once. She had never experienced this sort of heat before, except maybe when she and Ulrich were trapped in the Hermitage's sauna.

By now, the heat had reduced the former Lyoko warriors' speed. All five of them were walking, Odd cursing XANA silently.

Jeremie went up to the cargo lift and pushed the button, which strangely looked like it had been recently used.

The lift came up as expected.

Jeremie and his group went in the lift. Yumi pushed the button to go down to the computer room.

* * *

><p><em>Computer room_<em>

"Shit!"

"Gage? What's wrong?" Thea asked. Thea had spotted the tower. Suprisingly, there were no monsters present.

"Our teachers! In lift!"

"Then stop them! We can't risk them finding out what is going on here! They'll make us stop this for sure! I don't want to stop!" Thea replied. Caroline and Darrin joined Thea.

"Alright, jamming lift in three..."

The lift was about to stop.

"Two..."

A hissing noise was heard, signalling the arrival of their teachers.

"One... zero!"

The lift door didn't open. Gage heaved a sigh of relief.

"Go and deactivate the tower! I'll do whatever I can to prevent our teachers from coming in," Gage whispered.

The group on Lyoko nodded as they saw a few hornets and Krabes come out. All of them got ready their weapons.

**A.N. Thats... a very short chapter. Exams do not help. So, yeah! Thanks for reading, and meet you all again next time!**

**_Flames are welcome. They are used to bake black forest cake._  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Discovered

**A.N: Here I am! After a break! Which includes examinations!  
>...never mind<br>So, yeah! Not much, 'cept that I wrote the first part _in the middle of the examination period_.  
><strong>

**To the story! And the disclaimer!  
><strong>

**_DISCLAIMER: Karana Auditore does not own the OCs used in this fanfiction, nor does she own Code Lyoko and its characters. She doesn't even own that username of hers in the first place! Both first and second names in there belong to other people! Moving on..._**

* * *

><p><em>In the lift_<em>

The former Lyoko warriors were surprised that the lift wouldn't, or couldn't, open. Ulrich and Yumi kicked the door multiple times, but it didn't get the door to open. The only result was a dent in the door and painful feet.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Gage Crane was desperately trying to find a way to lock the lift permanently. He decided to send the lift down to the lowest level and lock the door again.

On Lyoko, the group of four were fighting off the hornets and Krabes. Charicia was deflecting the lasers with two throwing knives. Kimiko jumped up and threw two throwing stars at the hornets, which worked and killed them off. However, a Krabe's laser hit Kimiko in the process, causing her to lose ten life points and knocking her to the right.

Darrin growled, then shot the Krabe and it's companions. He then powered up one gun and 'shot' Kimiko in the leg, giving her the ten life points she lost and making him lose fifteen-a side effect that came with the power.

Thea was also blocking off lasers, twirling her dagger so that it was a golden circle that looked like a mirror. She spun around, then threw the dagger at a hornet, which killed it and landed in the 'eye' of a Krabe behind it, killing that off as well. The kinfe was blown backwards and Thea caught it with ease.

Charicia gave up blocking the lasers and jumped up, throwing the knives at the remaining two Krabes. The knives returned back to her.

"That, was surprisingly easy, don't you think?" Darrin came up, putting his guns back where they belonged.

"You might want to take that back, Darrin." Gage's voice sounded worried. "Our teachers are going to discover me in three minutes tops. I might need someone up here with me to explain this to them."

Kimiko, Charicia and Darrin grinned at each other. Although they had only just started observing Gage and Thea, they already had guessed that the two had crushes on each other.

"Uh, guys? What's going on? What did I miss?" Thea looked at the others curiously.

Charicia shrugged.

"Oh, you know, send the youngest person here to Gage," Charicia replied.

"Wait, wha-" Thea was devirtuallised by a throwing star. Kimiko went over to retrieve it.

Thea grumbled as she got out of the scanner. Then, promising herself that she would get a little revenge later, she quickly climbed up the iron staples set into the wall to the lab. When she arrived, she spotted Gage typing some stuff. She went up beside him and saw what was going on in the lift.

"One minute left, then we get up to the lab," Odd said, looking at his watch.

"Who _is _up there anyway?" Yumi looked up, as if the ceiling would tell her the answer.

"I don't know, but we'll soon find out," Ulrich said, frowning.

Gage and Thea looked at each other worriedly. Once their teachers found them out, would they make them stop saving the world, say that they were too young to handle such problems? Lyoko, as the group said, was the most exciting thing that had happened in their lives. All of them, including Gage, didn't want to stop.

Charicia looked at the other two. Darrin nodded his head, while Kimiko mouthed, "Now!"

Charicia tooka deep breath, then ran into the tower.

The lift's mechanism started whirring again, causing Gage to set up the Return To The Past program quickly.

Charicia was lifted up by an unseen force, pulling her up to the second platform. Charicia placed a foot on the outer ring, causing the logo on the platfrom to light up and a faint beeping noise to be heard.

Thea looked worriedly at the lift as the hissing noise was heard.

Kimiko walked back and forth on the yellow rock, thinking up of the possible situations that would most likely happen in the case that their teachers would find them out.

A blue touchscreen appeared in front of Charicia. She put her hand on the screen and let it scan her's, or Caroline's DNA.

_CAROLINE_

_CODE:  
><em>

_LYOKO__

"Tower, deactivated," Charicia said to herself.

The door of the lift opened, revealing the teachers. Thea gasped.

Gage calmly looked at his teachers before casually pressing the 'enter' key, which activated the Return To The Past program and sent the world back in time through a blinding white light.

* * *

><p>Jeremie Belpois was sitting down in front of his laptop. The blank screen stared at the teacher. Jeremie sat on the chair for a while, then got up to go to the office. Before that, however, he called his group of friends.<p>

The PA system announced, "Gage Crane, Kimiko Takahashi, Thea Cassandra Scott, Darrin Mccoy and Charicia Lee. Please go to the Science Lab now."

Once the group heard the announcement, they knew that their teachers had seen them. Darrin sighed and led the group to the Lab.

"I knew this was going to happen," Thea muttered to herself.

The group stopped in front of the door. Darrin looked around, opened the door to the lab and walked into the room with the rest of the group following him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>NOOO! Not another short chapter!  
>Never mind. I have more time now since my exams are over. More time=longer chapters+quicker updates! :D<br>...hopefully.  
><strong>

**So, yeah! Read, review and watch, and thanks for putting up with my short and kind-of lousy story!  
><strong>

**_Flames are welcome. They are used to bake black forest cake._  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Questions, questions

**A.N: I apologize for the ultra long time I took to update this. *screaming mentally***

**I actually had to learn and practice some stuff for my Hip Hop Dance performance, but that doesn't excuse me from not writing this chapter, doesn't it?**

**_DISCLAIMER: Karana Auditore does not own the OCs used in this fanfiction, nor does she own Code Lyoko and its characters. She doesn't even own that username of hers in the first place! Both first and second names in there belong to other people! Moving on.._**

* * *

><p><em>Science Labbuilding__

(Focus: Students)

Darrin strode into the room with the others behind him. Once all of them were inside, Gage got the others to form a line quickly, facing the teachers. All five teachers had a neutral expression on their faces, and were sitting down behind a table which had been cleared of the beakers and test tubes.

Miss Ishiyama stood up, went over to the door and closed it. She stood there, as if thinking that the five students would try to escape.

Mr Belpois looked at the students, left to right, before adjusting his glasses and asking, "What do you five think you're here for?"

The students looked at each other. The same thing was said through their eyes, although they didn't discuss what they would do once questioned.

_ "Don't let the secret out."_

Charicia tapped her foot five times, then replied, "We do not know. Have we done something wrong without knowing it?"

"In a way, yes, if our suspicions are correct," Miss Stones said.

The students were really nervous now.

_Our secret coming out in three, two, one, _Gage counted silently.

Right on cue, Mr Della Robia asked, "Do any of you know something called 'Lyoko'?"

_Right once again__,_ Gage added on to his earlier thought.

The group of students were looking at each other, trying to see if any of their group mates had come up with an answer. Even Kimiko and Darrin had gone silent.

"No."

"Yes."

The five teachers looked at Thea and Kimiko suspiciously. Thea was looking down at her sandals while Kimiko was staring at her teachers. After a few seconds, Thea looked up again, then repeated her answer.

"No."

(Focus: Teachers)

Yumi then looked at her friends, trying to figure out who they thought was telling the truth, who was telling a lie.

_Someone's lying, but who?_ Yumi thought.

"Don't be scared, we won't punish you. Just tell the truth, and the rest will be worked out," Aelita said.

(Focus: Students)

_The rest will be worked out. 'The rest' involves punishment, no matter what Miss Stones says," _Thea thought to herself.

_What if the teachers really don't punish you?_

Thea told her conscience to shut up.

"No, we do not know anything called 'Lyoko'," Thea said coolly. "You must have the wrong group."

Mr Stern frowned.

"Then why did we see you and Gage Crane at the factory, working on the computer? Why did we see a flash of light when Crane pressed something on the keyboard?"

"Maybe you saw the wrong people? There are a good lot of students around with brown hair. Same goes for red-brown hair and dark brown eyes."

"Then maybe those people would have the same clothes as you two, and decided to dress like you on the same day while they were at it."

Thea decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Gage Crane? Do you or do you not know Lyoko?" Mr Stern went on to ask.

Gage looked around nervously. Finally, his better side took over.

"Yes, we know about Lyoko. Is there anything wrong?"

(Focus: Teachers)

Something was very, very wrong.

The five students sitting in front of the four teachers shouldn't know about Lyoko. Not at all.

_What if they were the ones who reawakened XANA?_ Ulrich thought.

"Okay, what do you know about Lyoko?" Aelita asked.

(No focus)

Charicia, Gage, Darrin, Thea and Kimiko looked at each other worriedly..

* * *

><p>In the end, Darrin told the teachers everything. About the electric monster in the gym, the discovery of the factory and Lyoko.<p>

The teachers looked at each other worriedly.

Then, Thea said, "Miss Stones?"

Aelita looked at her student.

"Yes?"

"Why were you and the other teachers in the video we saw at the factory?"

Now the teachers were the ones who didn't want to let their secret out. But then again, anything for the safety of the world.

"Come with us to the factory, and we will answer your questions." Yumi opened the door and started walking towards the forest.

The remaining teachers and the five students followed.

* * *

><p><strong>...yet another short chapter. Dammit. But to shorten the time needed to upload this chapter it has to be short. Sorry guys :(<strong>

**So, yeah! Read, review and watch, and thanks for putting up with my short and kind-of lousy story!  
><strong>

**_Flames are welcome. They are used to bake black forest cake._  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10: The start of training

**A.N: *blows dust off the document***

**Jeez, when was it since I last updated? Sorry, people :| But Christmas and Chinese New Year took up most of my time, and school is slowly killing me with its amazing load of homework. *angry screaming in brain* Alright, enough stupid excuses. On with the story!**

**_DISCLAIMER: If I owned Code Lyoko, no one would like it. Seriously. And CLE would have been released next year. And do you seriously think that I'm awesome enough to come up with these amazing OCs? I only came up with the well-used plot and Charicia._**

* * *

><p><em>Computer Lab, Factory_<em>

The door of the lift opened, showing five teachers and five students.

_(A/N. You know what, I'm actually tired of putting focus students and what crap. Let's call them all by their names.)_

Jeremie quickly went over to the computer, turning it on and sitting down in the chair. He then checked through all the computer files.

"Ask away," Yumi told the students.

"Once again, Why were you and the other teachers in the video we saw here?" Thea asked.

Immediately (to Thea and Darrin's amusement), Yumi, Odd, Aelita and Ulrich turned to Jeremie.

"Looks like I'm stuck with this," he mumbled. "Well, then."

Jeremie told the students their whole story. The reawakening of XANA, finding Aelita, the group getting together. The materialization, the building of the Skid, the discovery of the Replikas. About how they found Franz Hopper and how they found out that Aelita was human. And finally, the death of Franz Hopper and XANA. Gage noticed that Aelita's knuckles went white when Jeremie started talking about Franz's death.

"And here we are. I suppose you know the rest of the story," Jeremie ended.

"Indeed we do," Gage replied. "XANA has reawakened once more and we must find a way to stop it."

"Can't we just shut down the supercomputer?" Charicia asked.

"No, we can't. XANA has escaped into the internet once again and it's going to take a stronger virus to stop it," Jeremie told his student.

"Thanks to who?" Odd asked.

The students figeted.

"Odd, there's no need to scold them," Aelita said. "Technically, helping us to fight XANA is a good thing, like it or not."

Thea smiled gratefully at her Music teacher.

"Well, since you have been into Lyoko, we might as well give you some training."

All the students looked at Yumi.

"You aren't kidding, are you?" Darrin asked.

"Well, since we have to teach and help out the students, do you think we have time to go back and save the world?" Ulrich smirked.

"This will be awesome!" Darrin shouted.

Kimiko took two steps back to avoid being hit.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the short chapters. I'm ashamed of myself *hides in rock*<strong>

**So, yeah! Read, review and watch, and thanks for putting up with my short and kind-of lousy story!**

**_Flames are welcome. They are used to bake black forest cake._  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Awkwardness is a Bitch

**A.N: Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. I lost some of this chapter when the computer suddenly shut down. That plus my school is being a bitch with their exams.****  
><strong>

**Code: Immortal has been removed. It was shitty anyway.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing._**

* * *

><p>"Uh, Mr Belpois?" Gage asked.<p>

"Yes, Crane?" Jeremie responded, setting up the codes for virtuallization.

"Before you decide to send Charicia in, you might want to hear about this," he mumbled.

"Hear about what? Did anything go wrong when you sent her in?"

"No, not really."

"Then?"

"Well, you see, when I tried to send her in, her DNA somehow corresponded to another person's DNA which had already been stored in the supercomputer. That person was Caroline and was four years old."

"Mind showing the files to me?"

"Here."

Gage took over the keyboard, bringing up the DNA sequences. Both were yellow, which showed that their DNA was exactly the same.

"That's weird," Jeremie said, noticing some notes stated in another window. "This 'Caroline' was four when she first entered the supercomputer, or to be exact, three and a half. The DNA would mean that she and Charicia are the same person. However, if they _are _the same person..." he trailed off, which was unusual for the confident science teacher.

"Caroline would be fifteen now, and this will mean that she entered Lyoko around nine and a half years ago," Gage continued. "And if I remeber correctly..."

Gage looked at Jeremie, shocked.

"How is this even possible? Wasn't the supercomputer shut down long before that?"

Jeremie nodded.

"I have no idea of how this could have happened, unless someone switched this on again. But the records show that the supercomputer was only switched on thrice by Franz, me and you..."

"Hey, Jeremie! When are you going to send us in?" Odd shouted up the ladder, impatient. The other students were listening to the heroic tales of their teachers (except for Odd who is still shouting up the ladder).

"Fine!" Jeremie shouted back. "Mccoy, Takahashi and Scott, get into the scanners!"

The three students mentioned went inside the scanners.

"Transfer!"

"Scanner!"

"Virtuallization!"

The three landed in the ice sector on their feet.

Thea looked around in wonder at the scenic landscape. They had landed near the waterfall, though the sound coming from it was much softer as compared to a real one. Kimiko and Darirn joined Thea in admiring the sector.

"Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi!"

"Got it!"

The three teachers stepped into their respective scanners. Seconds later, they landed beside the three students, unfortunately blocking Thea's view.

"Should take that as a sign to stop, then," Thea grumbled.

"Gage, I'll let you try sending Odd in," Jeremie said, getting out of the chair.

"Alright," Gage replied as he settled down in the chair.

Odd soon landed in the ice sector, smack in the middle of the six on Lyoko.

"Tail, ears, torso, face, legs..." Odd looked over his whole avatar. "I'm okay!" he shouted to Jeremie.

"Charicia, get in."

"So, why wasn't I sent with Mr Della Robia to save time?" Charicia asked.

"We have to send you in individually. You're under special measures," Jeremie replied.

"Like?"

Jeremie went on to ignore the girl as he didn't feel like answering the question.

"Transfer, Charicia!"

Charicia then landed in the ice sector.

"Let the training begin!" Darrin shouted.

"Didn't you base that on a Hunger Games quote?" Thea asked skeptically.

"So what if I did?" Darrin replied cockily. "Not like I'm going to get arrested or anything."

Kimiko and Yumi looked at each other.

Today would be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>The students and teachers immediately started pairing up.<p>

Yumi went with Kimiko, seeing as they both had a lot in common. Odd went with Darrin due to their weapons being similar (and their personalities, Thea commented). Thea and Charicia were with Ulrich due to a) not enough teachers to go around and b) all of them had blades, albeit Ulrich's being longer.

* * *

><p><em>Yumi and Kimiko<em>

"So, before we start, do you know if you have powers?" Yumi asked.

"No. I only know what my weapon is. We were only here long enough to learn how to use them," Kimiko answered politely.

It was, of course, very awkward for the two. They didn't really know much about each other than that they were Japanese. Not like one could blame them, or the others for that matter. None of them knew that this very situation would come along with one-to-one training (in Ulrich's case, two-to-one) and looking into each other's personality and thoughts about the matter.

Awkwardness continued to make things difficult, if not causing extreme politeness to happen.

However, this was not the case for Odd and Darrin.

* * *

><p><em>Odd and Darrin<em>

As of now, both of them were goofing around. They had gotten into good terms easily due to the fact that their personalities were extremely similar. Loud, upbeat and friendly, they made very fast progress.

"Wait, I thought you were a dog person, mister!" Darrin had noted. "Why are you a cat?"

"The program did it for me! I thought Jeremie would change my outfit, but as compared to the others, mine changed the least, other than the extra ears and a tail!" Odd groaned.

Several cat and dog puns later, they were shooting ice blocks down with guns and arrows.

* * *

><p><em>Ulrich, Thea and Charicia<em>

"Well, here we are again," Thea said, or rather sang.

"Thea..."

"Not like you can do anything to stop me, Cha," Thea smirked.

"Ugh, fine. But shut it with your singing," Charicia said.

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Girls, I hope you're not going to get into an argument just because of singing."

"Sorry, Mr Stern," Charicia and Thea apologized.

Awkwardness was such a bitch.

* * *

><p><em>Jeremie and Gage<em>

Not surprisingly, both were getting on quite well. Gage, with his intelligence, made a good student while Jeremie with his knowledge made a good teacher. As of now, Jeremie was explaining the concepts of the supercomputer, it's monsters and the damage dealt, as well as the consequences of letting certain things happen.

"So if all the towers show XANA activity, it means that the giant is going to come out," Gage repeated.

"That's right, Crane. Now, what does a blue tower mean?"

"Franz Hopper has activated that particular tower."

"Very good. Now, you shouldn't expect this to happen due to the fact that Franz is dead. I also suggest that you avoid bringing up this subject with Miss Stones," Jeremie warned.

"Got it!"

A mini test soon came along with Jeremie's constant questioning to see if Gage had paid attention and understood what the supercomputer was about. Several test runs were also made to make sure that Gage knew how to run the supercomputer on his own.

"Now, we should send them out. XANA will sense their presence on Lyoko around now," Jeremie frowned. Then, he picked up the microphone to check on the others.

"Are you guys doing okay?"

"All's well, Einstein!" Odd replied cheerfully.

"Hey, that's a good nickname!" Darrin exclaimed

"Yep, always called him that!" Odd replied. "I suggest you don't call him that though. He'll come after you."

Darrin agreed with a nod of his head.

"I'm going to send you guys out now," Jeremie warned them.

* * *

><p>Soon, all of them were up in the lab.<p>

"It's getting close to dinner time. I suggest we all go back to Kadic," Yumi announced.

Odd and Darrin looked at each other, grinned, and with a silent shot of a gun they set off, running towards the academy.

"I can never understand how you put up with Mr Della Robia," Thea mumbled.

"I can never understand how you put up with Darrin Mccoy," Ulrich replied.

With that, the rest of them headed off towards the bridge, to the sewers.

* * *

><p>And unknown to the others, XANA had started planning to get rid of all of them once again, but not with alerting his new master.<p>

A man sat in his house, the only light coming from his computer screen. Suddenly, a beep was heard.

The man checked the window that had just opened, alerting him about the latest additions to the team and their training.

"About time to show them who they're dealing with," the man growled. "They won't know who they've angered."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry for the long wait :|<strong>

**So, yeah! Read, review and watch, and thanks for putting up with my short and kind-of lousy story!**

**_Flames are welcome. They are used to bake black forest cake._  
><strong>


End file.
